Danny Joins The Dark Side, Almost
by Rainforest Treefrog
Summary: Max has offered Danny something that almost not even the great young sorcerer can refuse...his freedom from Max's wrath. There will be no more hiding, fighting or fear of Max...that is of course if Danny joins Max's evil ways.


"I'm tired fighting with you Danny."

"What are you talking about? How…why'd you bring me here!? Where I am?"

Max chuckled to himself. The signature chuckle of complete evil and creepiness. "Do you not know that I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the world? True, you have more potential than I ever will, but you haven't obtained it yet. And so I have a proposition to make with you."

"What are you saying?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I promise to teach you how to master your powers if you in turn promise to join me."

"You _ALREADY MADE _that promise Max, remember!? You told me that you were going to help me with my powers, and what did you do? You tried to take them away from me with that stupid ring and almost dropped a thousand pound lead weight on me."

Max chuckled again. "You don't understand Danny."

"Oh, I understand all right. I understand perfectly well. You still want my powers. You're trying to do the same thing all over again. All you care about is power."

"I have to say Danny, you flatter me, and you're on the right track. I _do_ love power. But you're wrong about me wanting your powers. You can keep those. As a matter of fact this is why I need you. You're probably one of the only other sorcerers of your generation, and together we can do unimaginable things if we do it together. What do you say? Join me? I promise to teach you everything you'll ever need to know."

"Again with the promises. Why should I trust you. You tried to kill me. And not _just_ me. Alyson too."

"Oh nonsense. I never intended to lay a hand on her. She was simply in the way and I had to get rid of her to get what I wanted. And it obviously didn't work did it? or you'd be dead and I'd have your powers and wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Why do you want me. Tell the truth."

"Danny, I think you know the truth. Think about it. I was going to steal your powers and take over the world. That sounds extreme, but when you're a sorcerer you do all sorts of extreme things. But what would have happened when I died? There would be no heir to inherit my power. I have no children. You're the only person I have. And you are a sorcerer like me. We'd rule together and when I died, I'd transfer my remaining powers to you. It's brilliant."

"No, it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"All I'm asking for is that you think about it Danny. I understand that you have anger towards me after what I did to you, and you have the right to feel that way, but I'm truly sorry for what I did. This is our chance to make amends and stop the fighting. We can be like a father and son."

"I already HAVE a father," Danny replied. "And a mother. And they're very good parents."

"Yes Danny, but they're mortals. They will never completely understand you the way I do. And what can you learn about your powers from them anyway? Nothing."

"What about Alyson?"

"Alyson? My dear boy, are you joking? Do you really expect me to answer that? Alyson's just a girl. You'll meet plenty of other girls when the time is right. Don't worry about silly little romances with people like Alyson. She knows too much."

"Don't talk about Alyson that way. I love her. And she's not just 'some girl.' She's the only person who truly understands me. Not even you understand me. All you know about me is that I'm a sorcerer, nothing more. You don't even care about me."

"That's not true."

"Shut up."

"Look Danny. I think what's best is if you think about it a little. Being evil isn't as bad as everyone says."

"Do you _hear_ yourself?"

But Max just snapped his fingers and suddenly everything disappeared. Danny awoke…back in his room in his house in Pensacola, Florida. He guessed that Max had teleported him back to the Magic Mansion in New Orleans.

_Wow, that was weird.__  
_

"Danny, what's wrong," his father asked at the dinner table that night. "You seem…distracted?"

"Is something going on at school?" his mother asked. "You don't look well."

"Hmm….what?" Danny answered. "Oh…sorry. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Danny's father raised his eyebrows. "About what? Is this about you and Alyson? Has anything…been going on between you two lately?"

"What do you mean, has something been going on between us lately? No. Everything is fine. Stop worrying."

With that, Danny stormed out of the kitchen and outside to the backyard. He sighed as he sat in the swing. He couldn't believe it. Max actually wanted to make peace with him. There would be no more hiding, no more secrets, no more battling a physco maniac. Should he do it? Should he join the "dark side." Lots of people were evil and they seemed ok with it, like Hades from Hercules, and Jafar from Aladdin.

_Why am I comparing my life to Disney all of the sudden? _he wondered.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny almost jumped out of his skin. The sudden voice that had broken his thoughts was like lighting a match to a fuse bomb.

It took him a few moments to realize that it was just Alyson.

"Hey…hey Alyson," Danny stuttered embarrassed.

"Something wrong?" Alyson asked. "You totally freaked out just now."

"No, it's just…I've got some strange news."

"Ok, shoot."

"I talked to Max today."

"What? What do you mean you talked to Max?"

"I don't know. It was really weird. All I remember was that he somehow teleported me back to the Magic Mansion and told me that if I joined him and his evil schemes, he would leave me and my powers alone and there would be peace between us."

"He wants you to become evil like him?"

"Guess so."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Alyson asked.

"Oh come on Alyson, you know the answer to that."

"No, actually I don't. I'm just hoping that you choose the right one. And I know you know what is right. I'm just not sure you're going to do what's right."

"Why wouldn't I do what's right? Don't I always do what's right?"

"Yah, but this is a tough decision. Max is practically offering you freedom from his wrath, and we all know that that would be really nice. It's just too bad that it comes at such a harsh price."

"Alyson, listen to me. I've thought it over. Actually, I haven't, but you just made me decide right here and now. I'm not going to go along with it. We're just going to have to find a way to defeat Max, because that's the only way we'll be free of him."

Alyson grabbed Danny's hand. She squeezed it comfortingly. "That's the Danny I know and love."

Danny smiled. It was comforting to have someone like Alyson on his side, but it didn't prevent him from feeling the fear of how Max was going to react to it all.

"Have you decided, Danny, my boy," Max asked.

"Don't call me that. I'm not you're boy. And I never will be…because I'm not joining you, so suck it up."

Max's calm face suddenly boiled over in red hot rage. "WHAT! I MADE YOU AN OFFER YOU COULDN'T REFUSE!!! YOU'RE FREEDOM FROM ME!!! THIS IS NOT OVER DANNY! NOT EVEN CLOSE!!! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH A GUN AT NIGHT BECAUSE I'M NOT RESTING UNTIL YOU AND ALYSON ARE DEAD!!!"

_Time to get out of here,_ Danny thought. Quickly brainstorming a quick spell from a book he had read in the Magic Mansion's library, Danny disappeared and teleported back to good old Pensacola.

**The End**

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed. I know this is a short story, but there's not much else to say about it. We all know that Danny would never truly go evil, ever. And if he ever DID have a phsycotic breakdown, he'd have Alyson to keep him in check. Thanks for reading and please review. Special thanks to disneyqueen and immortal passion for creating the challenges that inspired this story. Rock on you guys! Sincerely, Rainforest Treefrog. _**


End file.
